1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for passively reducing the chance of ice and snow buildup on a structure, more specifically a rooftop, and particularly a roof containing a soffit or eave.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ice damming on the roofs of homes is often common place. Heat loss from the dwelling passes through the roof and melts snow that has accumulated on the roof. The water from the snowmelt then runs down the roof surface under the snow pack until the water freezes on a part of the roof at ambient temperature. As the process continues, the frozen water builds up creating a dam which contains the incoming snowmelt. This in turn creates a pool of water which penetrates the roofing material and enters the dwelling.
Numerous techniques have been devised for preventing ice damming. One old technique involves the physical removal of snow from the lower edge of the roof using a shovel or scoop attached to a long handle. Another method includes placing impenetrable barriers below the roofing material far up the roof slope above where ice damming will occur. Yet another method includes the use of heat tape or wire placed in a pattern along the lower surface of the roof above the eave or soffit so that the temperature is locally raised above the freezing point allowing the snow melt to run off the roof or into a gutter system.
A few prior art devices have attempted to use lenses and reflectors to focus solar energy onto a thermally receptive component placed into direct contact with an ice dam. The thermally receptive region is then heated via solar energy melting the snow underneath the contacted region. This is a reactive solution to ice damming which has already occurred and will fail to operate without sunlight.
Other devices use angular shaped metallic structures held in direct contact with the roof to absorb solar radiation creating a locally warmed region. These solutions only prevent local ice formations from occurring, leaving the areas in between the collectors unaffected. Further these structures only operate when sunlight is present. This is an inadequate solution to the problem of ice damming, because the amount of sunlight during winter months is at a minimum. These issues can be minimized or eliminated by the use of a new passive assembly for reducing ice damming on roof which operates under a wide variety of conditions.